The Super Chum Bucket
by SpongeFan SquareFiction
Summary: Based on the Donkey Kong inspired video game of the same title. Plankton stoops down to his lastest low, taking three certain 'things' for himself that the Krusty Krew members each hold dear in some way or another. Time to fight back!
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** Remember the old Plug-'n-Play SpongeBob game system that came with five different games? One of them (my favorite) was **The Super Chum Bucket**. Now, for those who've actually played the game, I can't help but ask-- am I the only one who thought the ending was the most disappointing thing EVER? I mashed that button and joystic until my hands had blisters. I braved all those killing machines, slippery obstacles, and electric currents to save my best friend and how do I get rewarded? TEXT. FRIGGIN' N.E.S ERA TEXT. That hurt. A lot. So to satisfy the storyline-hungry maniac in me, how's about a write a story based on the game? Good? Good. Here we go._

---

**The Super Chum Bucket**

**Prologue**

_by SpongeFan SquareFiction_

---

"Augh, I give UP!" Plankton screeched loudly, throwing another stuffed manila folder into the already full trash can ruthlessly. Several documents slid out of the beige-colored folder and into the floor, indicating it was high time to take out the trash. Not like it mattered to Plankton. The Chum Bucket was already in shambles inside and out... a little mess on the floor just added to the restaurant's current theme: garbage wasteland. The diminutive genius knew he could have done better than this... he could have been a doctor, or an actor, or a politician-- I mean, for goodness sake, he went to college! But no... he had to be the owner of a fast food joint. And not a very good one at that. But it was too late to turn back now. He has spent too much of his life blindly seeking his arch-nemisis' secret Krabby Patty recipie and he stubbornly refused to quit... even after everyone knew this was all for nil. "Grr! That's it! I've officially thought of EVERYTHING!" he growled, leaning harshly against the large compared to him trash can. "Theft, conspiracy, video surveillence, theft, impersonation, hiring a hitman, hiring a lawyer, theft!" At this point, more documents had slipped out of the bin and piled up on top of the tiny green invertebrate.

He forced his way out from under the pile, snarling in the progress. He kicked away at the large leaves of paper and glanced down at them coldly. Nothing but foiled and failed plans stared up at him. Maybe this was a sign... a sign that he should just surrender for real this time. Not as a façade, but to actually retire. Somewhere in the back of Plankton's mind, a teeny-tiny-far-beyond-microscopic thought in him knew that he would never obtain the formula anyway. After about two and a half decades, it would be awfully nice to just sit back and leave the business world in the dust. Maybe take a trip to the Indian Ocean... they say the native food is phenomenal. Yeah... maybe he _should _retire.

'_Or_...' he suddenly thought, a sinister grin slowly forming in his lips. _'We could do this the old-fashioned supervillian way...'_

A plan was already being concocted. He got up and headed towards his main computer, Karen, and woke her up from her standby mode. He was already grinning like a madman as the monitor screen stared coming into focus. "Rise and shine, sweetheart! I got a brand new plan. And this time, I'm giving it my all!"

---

**NEXT: Chapter One: The Kidnapping**


	2. The Construction

**The Super Chum Bucket**

**Chapter 1: The Construction**

_by SpongeFan SquareFiction_

---

"_La la-la la la, la la la-la-lah..._"

A salty old crustecian hummed his favorite little sailor ditty to himself as he made his way towards his most favorite place in the world: his restaurant. With a ring of keys in one claw and his daughter's closed parasol in the other, Eugene Krabs scurried down the path that lead to the Krusty Krab.

A mental note to return Pearl her pink sun umbrella was made during the walk. He had woken up a little later than usual this morning, thus missing the opportunity to hand it to her before she went off to school. She never did like lugging that old parasol around (it embarrassed her to no end-- current high school 'It Girl' couldn't be seen carrying such an "uncoral" accessory!), but her stubborn father made her, worried that he might have to tend to her "sensitive" skin again. He remember the immense suffering he had once gone through, wasting a good $35 just for some ridiculous skin care products Dr. Fish perscribed for Pearl.

"Ah, well. A couple o' hours without care ain't much," he finally decided. "But fer now, me money awaits!"

Just coming around the mound overlooking the Krusty Krab, he paused as he did every morning or so to stare at his establishment in all its glory. But this was not so today, for his view was blocked by a tremendously large building. "Huh? That wasn't there yester-- WHA?" he cried out in midsentence, having just realized what that building was. He immediately recognized that familiar fishing glove and bucket handle at the very middle of the eight story rooftop. "The SUPER CHUM BUCKET!" he half-questioned, half screamed as he read the new restaurant sign out loud.

It wasn't enough that the giant structure was in the way... oh, no! Its entrance had to be six yards away from his! The building itself did not look inviting-- it had just as much color as the bucket that previously stood in its place. And no matter what the appearance was, Mr. Krabs knew that the diminutive poser that owned the establishment couldn't create a meal to save his own life. So... wait a minute... where was the threat to him? He didn't even know.

_'But one thing's fer sure... 'tis be the start of a brand new war...'_ he seethed and turned his heel, heading the opposite direction.

---

The silent yet melodic sounds of the early morning provided Squidward Tentacles a few minutes of bliss. As he tumbled out of bed, the song of the scallops outside his window brought a rare look of serenity to his face. It was finally Friday, and today after work he would be excusing himself for tomorrow so he could go on his much anticipated vacation. An independant musical expo was being held in lavish Macadamia Bottom for the rest of the three-day weekend and he was not going to miss it from the world. Much less for an entire day sitting behind a greasy register or in front of an even greasier grill with shrieking high-pitched laughter to go along with it. His suitcase was already packed full. He reached for his beloved clarinet, which was resting its bell against one of Squidward's pillows.

"Ah, Clarie, isn't it wonderful? A two-and-a-half day stay at the extravagant Golden Gills Hotel!" he spoke giddly to his fine wooden instrument, cradling it in his tentacles for a few moments before depositing it into its special carrying case and putting the case on top of his dresser drawer. "As soon as I get back from work today, we're headed straight to the airport!" He sighed contenly as he gazed into his reflection in the mirror. "Just think... two whole days of orchestral heaven!" In an inebriated stage of glee he thought only existed in feel-good movies and musicals, he skipped around his room happily, stopping to greet the singing scallops out his window before heading downstairs. "Two whole days... no loafing, no register, no--" Stop. A powerful knock in his front door and startled him out of this reverie. He immediately knew who it was. "...SpongeBob..." he finished his sentence spitefully.

The persistent, repetitive knocking became louder and louder with every sluggish step Squidward took towards his entrance. He wasn't in the mood for this. He was never in the mood for this. Everything about his overly perky next-door neighbor was annoying. _'For goodness sake, even his knock is annoying!' _With a tentacle reaching over to his throbbing temple, he grabbed the doorknob with the other. The flung the door open, and exclaimed, "SPONGEBOB, WILL YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL--" He was cut short when he was shoved back slightly and stumbled into his house again. This brief moment of shock forced Squidward to become aware of this surroundings. It hadn't been SpongeBob who was knocking on his door. "Mah-mah- Mr. Krabs!" he stammered nervously when he noticed his aforementioned boss had walked into his house. If he had known, he wouldn't have let his temper get the best of him. Also, if he had fingernails... well, let's just say he wouldn't have them anymore.

Mr. Krabs did not look very happy. "Squidward!" he snapped.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was you! Please don't fire me!" he pleaded, then reasoned. "Wait a minute... what am I saying?"

Krabs' irate expression showed his overpowering desire to strike his employee in the face. Yet he withheld it successfully. When entering, the salty crab shut the door behind him. "Quit yer blubbering, Tentacles! We've got a very serious situation on our hands!" He looked down. "Er, claws!" He looked at Squidward. "Er, appendages! Now, where is that little barnacle SpongeBob?"

Squidward glared at him incredulously. "How should I know?!" he cried out.

"SPONGEBOB!!!"

"Yes, CAPTAIN!" SpongeBob shouted back, literally bursting through Squidward's entrance at about two milliseconds after Mr. Krabs had finished calling him. His Krusty Krew uniform was intact despite the intentional burst. Although Squidward began whining about his front door being in pieces and whatnot, an unfazed Mr. Krabs starts to explain.

"Listen up, you two! I got a hunch Plankton's up to one of 'em old tricks to steal me secret recipie again."

"Really?" Squidward droned with terrible disinterest.

Mr. Krabs nodded roughly, not quite catching his sarcasm. "And this time, I don't intend on lettin' that little bilge rat even land its first step!" The two neighboring workers looked at each other puzzled. What did he mean by that? The elder crab raised a claw as he announced the bottom line. "For the next few days, the Krusty Krab wil remain closed!"

SpongeBob gasps in utter shock, Squidward gasps with delightfulness.

The thrill... the exhiliration... the opportunity! "Yes!" the nasal octopus cried out, punching the air repeatedly with both fists. Before he could do a happy dance, he stopped himself when he saw two pairs of eyes gawking at him strangely. "Dah, I mean... how disappointning," he muttered unfazed, lowering his raised limbs to brush the sand off his shirt. "Oh, well. Better safe than plagerized and bankrupt, I always say." In an overly dramatic surge, Squidward patted the back of SpongeBob's sniffling form. "As _horrible_ as this situation is, we must press on! Well, have a nice weekend!" He turned away, eager to get his luggage and enjoy an extra day out on the expo. _'Tonight's the Musician's Exhibition Theater! If I leave now, I can make my reservation right on time!'_ But as his luck would always have it, this was not so.

"On the contrary, Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs began, grabbing onto the back of Squid's brown polo before he could go too far, "This doesn't mean we're on any sort of holiday. The three of us will be visually scoutin' the Chum Bucket from the distance!"

"Umm... what?"

"As of today, we're on reconnisance duty! 24 hour surveillence over the Super Chum Bucket!"

If it hadn't been drowned out by SpongeBob's yells of exhiliration, the sound of Squidward's brain collapsing would have been heard. Literally.

---

**NEXT: Chapter Two: The Hostages**


	3. The Hostages Part 1

_A/N: Sorry for the delay... and sorry this is so short. I have no excuse. Well... actually I do, but it's not a good one. Halfway through writing, I came up with something I really wanted to add to the story... but I didn't know how to insert it. Anyways..._

----

**The Super Chum Bucket**

**Chapter 2: The Hostages - Part 1**

_by SpongeFan SquareFiction_

---

Karen couldn't help but roll her digital eyes at Plankton, who was chuckling giddily while staring out the top window through a large telescope which showed a clear view of the Krusty Krab's front door. She was going to have to sit through yet another one of her husband's hare-brained 'diabolical' plans to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, and quite frankly... she would rather have computer worms.

Plankton had no time to notice her brooding, for he was far too busy. He actually impressed himself this time. Looking around the new immense facilities just made him all the more giddy. For this new "project", he decided to go back and revisit some of his failed plans and analyze them carefully. He once recalled skipping past his usual theft routine a couple of years ago and building a machine that supplied a never-ending hoard of robots at will. Back then, his mistake had been a small one, yet resulted in disaster: neglecting to pull the 'obey' switch before starting up the device, thus having an army of stubborn, free-willed robots running rampant.

For reasons not even _he _could comprehend, something in the back of his mind had convinced him to keep what could be salvaged after the disaster. _'And boy, did that do me a world of "good"... so to speak,'_ he had thought while he was pulling the old machine out of the storage just yesterday. The machine was still running amazingly smooth... and with a little extra tinkering, Plankton made especially sure that the same mistake would not be made twice and these new little robots would obey his every command.

He turned away from the telescope briefly to look at the aformentioned machine purring away, delivering an assembly line of robot after robot after robot. With a little help from them, the little evil genius succeeded in building the Super Chum Bucket overnight. It was more than enough to make the Extra Awesome Residential Establishment Makeover team jealous.

"They'll have no idea what hit 'em! Especially since there'll be nothing hitting them today!" he sneered, gazing back to the Krusty Krab via telescope.

"Then _why_, pray tell, are we rushing into this _brilliant nefarious scheme?_" Karen droned.

Once again ignorant of Karen's droning, Plankton chuckled and turned to face her. "Because, my dear, this plan cannot take its course without a little 'persuation'. Not just for Mr. Krabs, but for the entire Krusty Krab crew!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

He grinned malevolently. "Ohh, you'll see..." He marched to the edge of his newly constructed indoor observation ledge and caught sight of the robot assembly line a good two stories below. His mechanical army was near its completion. "To arms, my minions!! Make sure you remain inconspicuous to our enemy!" Plankton cried out with an air of triumph and watched the addressed portion of his robots line up and start marching.

_CRASH!_

He only winced for a moment as his robot army tore through the recently built back wall. But the evil protozoa just shrugged it off. "The rest of you start fixing that wall!" he commanded to his remaining bots at once.

---

"Daddy, I'm home!!" Pearl's perky but booming teenage voice bellowed throughout the entire house, making a few of Mr. Krabs' knick-knacks on the living room wall shake. "Sorry I'm so late, but Jenny just heard about these totally coral pair of earrings in Merms' and they were _on sale for just $21.95!_ I just _had _to join her!" Closing the front door behind her, she paused and looked around into the dark.

Hmm... strange. Usually, her flabbergasted father would have emerged from the bathroom and start tumbling down the steps in his underwear by now, shocked that his daughter had spent more than a nickel on jewlery.

"Are you here, dad? Hellooo?" she called once more, but again, there was no answer. The whale girl merely shrugged, figuring the old man was just caught up at work, counting his money. She dropped her school backpack on the floor and reached for the light switch.

_Flick._

Darkness.

_Flick. Flick. Flick._

Darkness still.

She looked up at the old seashell lamp. "Well, that's weird," the undersea mammal muttered to herself. "I thought I replaced those bulbs two days ago." If it was up to her dad, they would be living in a cave with no electricity or any kind of luxury just as long as he wouldn't have to waste a buck. This is why Pearl found herself in charge of secretly changing the lightbulbs in the house. As far as she knew, Krabs probably still thinks those are the same bulbs that he purchased along with those lamps. Pearl made her way upstairs holding her little shopping bag, wanting to put her new earrings away safely. She opened the door and immediately reached to flip on the light switch.

_Flick._

Again, darkness.

By now, you'd think she'd start to get a little worried. But living with her father, she wasn't exactly surprised. He was known for sometimes skipping an electric bill or two. "Uggh! _Dad..._" she grumbled under her breath. "I'm _so _not talking to you about my day today." She stomped over to the bed and jumped onto the mattress, causing it to make a frightfully loud creaking sound. The happy colors of her bedroom usually cheered her up whenever she was down... but alas, with no electricity and dusk right outside her window, those colors were unable to glow. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed deeply enough for her to see bubbles in front of her.

After a minute or two of silence and brooding, she shook her large head, snapping back to the norm. "I don't have to sit around like this," she thought out loud. "I'll just go to the Krusty Krab. Might as well, since I didn't get anything to eat at the mall. I've... gotta stop talking to myself..." she finally muttered as she stomped down the stairs. At the front door, she remembered her backpack and reached down for it. But her flipper caught something else. It was cold... metallic... and it was moving!

Before she could even open her mouth to yelp in terror, there was a strike... and "advanced darkness".

---

**NEXT: Chapter Three: The Hostages (continued)**

---

_A/N: By the way, the Extra Awesome Residential Establishment Makeover is a spoof of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. Just in case someone missed it. Now, I'm-a ask you a pretty little favor. Please click on the little purple button and leave a review. Don't hate the fic just 'cause you hate me. (in other words, no unnecessary flaming.)_


End file.
